1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gauges and indicators and, more specifically, to an indicator or gauge device used in a vehicle to inform the user when or how many miles are left until said vehicle requires an oil change. Comprising the present invention is an interface having a trip reset button to be installed to a vehicle's dashboard having a display to indicate the amount of miles remaining for the effective life left in the oil, and a second colored indicator that lights up one default color (typically green) while the oil is good, and then also flashes a different color (typically red) when the oil has reached it's expiration. When in use the user sets the device to a predetermined value utilizing the reset trip switch right after an oil change takes place, then while the vehicle is in transit the odometer of the vehicle that is interfaced with the present invention depletes the value displayed on screen till zero is reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other indicating devices designed for telling the user to service their vehicles oil. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,583 issued to Koudriavzeff, et al. on Dec. 8, 1925.
Another patent was issued to Kronenberg on Feb. 24, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,735. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,972 was issued to Chiu, et al. on Aug. 18, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 22, 1981 to Faxvog as U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,525.
Another patent was issued to U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,793 on Sep. 22, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,793. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,476 was issued to Schwartz, et al. on May 3, 1988. Another was issued to Sem, et al. on Jun. 25, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,647 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 27, 2001 to Post, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,245.
Another patent was issued to Beckhusen on Apr. 24, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,445. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,126 was issued to Lin, et al. on May 13, 2003. Another was issued to Kenji on Apr. 15, 1997 as Japanese. Patent No. JP9100712 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 19, 2003 to Kazuyuki, et al. as Japanese Patent No. JP2003328721.